Grewcica
is an amalgamation of the Makaku and Kinuba characters from Battle Angel Alita who appears in the OVA. He is the main antagonist of the first episode, Rusty Angel. Appearance Grewcica is large cyborg with a light pink mohawk. He appears in two cyborg bodies. The first is similar in appearance to that in which Makaku also first appears, being a large, metallic brown body with no special enhancements. His second body, which is an upgrade, covers his eyes with sunglasses and adds dark green armour to the upper half of the torso. His right hand is equipped with extendable fingertip cutters that can move at supersonic speeds and cut through almost anything, similar to the grind cutters that Kinuba wielded in the manga. For some reason on his rebuilt body Grewcica sports the number 99, the number that Alita wore when she was a motorball player. Personality In contrast to Makaku and even Kinuba, Grewcica was given a much more simplified personality, being reduced to a brain eating criminal. After being defeated by Gally the first time, his sole motivation is revenge against her. Relationships Grewcica appears to have a closer relationship to Rasha than Makaku did with Izuchi, as he becomes enraged at Rasha's death. He knows Chiren, suggesting that she had previously worked on him. He eventually becomes Gally's main antagonist in Rusty Angel. Abilities Grewcica has no special abilities in his first massive cyborg body, but gains the use of supersonic cutters in his right hand after he is modified by Chiren. Although the capability that Makaku had to switch bodies which made him such a deadly opponent was removed, Grewcica still has a 1 million chip bounty on him, largely due to his brain eating tendencies. History A former Coliseum champion who has become a sought after bounty because of his brain eating habit, Grewcica and his partner Rasha are stalking a woman at night, but they themselves are being pursued by Daisuke Ido, who is after the bounty on them. Ido saves the woman and slices off Rasha's arm, but gets stabbed by him. Gally, who had followed Ido, then rescues him by punching Rasha's head off. Grewcica, enraged at Rasha's death, manages to deflect one of Ido's attacks. He then fights Gally, who slices off his right arm with a kick before knocking him into the sewers. Grewcica manages to get to Chiren's apartment, begging for help. When she learns that Grewcica fought Ido and Gally, she rebuilds and upgrades his body, making it much more deadly and capable of handling a fast opponent like Gally. After he challenges Gally in this new body, at Chiren's suggestion the two fight in the Scrap Iron City (Scrapyard) junkyard. Although he initially has the upper hand, Grewcica succumbs to Gally's techniques and skill, although the manner of his death differs from Makaku's, as he is cut in two by a plasma strike from Gally. Film In Alita: Battle Angel, Grewishka, portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley through motion capture, is a cyborg assassin who works for Nova as its personal hitman, and grows a grudge on Alita after being beaten by her in a fight. He calls her a flea. References *Hiroshi Fukutomi, Battle Angel (DVD). ADV Films, 1999. Category:Battle Angel (OVA) characters Category:Factory bounties Category:Coliseum fighters Category:Males